


Wow, Thanks!

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The gem war is over, but humans haven't forgotten. A gang of them take out their frustrations on poor Peridot, who is utterly helpless as they drag her away to be violently fucked.





	Wow, Thanks!

Wow, Thanks!  
-By Drace Domino

Stupid humans, didn’t they know any better way to communicate than with primitive violence? That thought went through Peridot's mind as nearly a dozen of them clutched onto her, dragging her forcibly into the alley. Her tiny frame didn’t take the effort of more than three of them yet nearly every man already had a hand on her, grasping at her ankles or wrists, pulling at her soft yellow hair, and even holding at her waist to prevent her from wriggling around. Even at Peridot’s intense level of intelligence it took the otherwise naive gem a moment to realize just what was going on, to fully catch up with the intention of the others. It wasn’t until she heard one of the humans speak that she realized it, at which point they were already far too deep in the alley to do anything about it.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck one of these gem sluts. Give them a little payback.”

Upon hearing those words Peridot’s eyes went wide, full realization setting in. Human and gem hostilities had been at an all time high since the Homeworld’s failed attack; people were aware of their existence now, and people weren’t particularly fond of them. Instantly Peridot started to wriggle and thrash even more, even attempt to call out for help, but unfortunately the hands wrapped around her at every level and the grip one mad held over her mouth were far, far too tight. The deeper she was drug into the alley the worse her fear got, until finally the sound of a door opening could be heard at the very end.

“Bring the cunt in here!” Another man’s voice called out, set with a hungry tone in his voice. “It’ll be quiet...we can enjoy ourselves.”

Already Peridot’s rapid mind was spinning, just what did these savages have in mind?! Was it torture? Dissection? Assimilation?! Once more she found herself just a bit too naive for the situation, her frightened eyes flickering from face to face from the primitive creatures. None of these sub-gem beasts were anywhere near the quality of Stephen or Connie; decent, upstanding humans that were a credit to their kind. These men were all savage, simple, and brutish. The worst kind of humans, the very kind that Homeworld would’ve deemed as not worthy of study. While still pondering just what would become of her, one of the men spoke up and ensured there would be no misunderstanding even to a gem as so easily distracted as Peridot.

“Ha, I’ve always wanted to fuck one.”

By that point, Peridot’s thrashing had magnified and she even attempted to use her powers of magnetism to escape, but it was far, far too late. The door slammed shut behind their group as Peridot and the gang slipped into the abandoned warehouse, ensuring that she wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. The grips around her arms and legs tightened, and the hand over her mouth finally pulled away, though by that point she had given up screaming. Instead, the pathetic and tiny gem just looked up at her captors, a quiver of fear rising in the back of her throat.

“C...Can’t we...talk about this?” She doubted it. She was frankly surprised these beasts even had a form of verbal communication. Naturally, all of the men grinned in return, with one of them stepping up. His hands moved to the edge of his belt while he began to speak, unfastening it and pulling it free so fast that the unbound straps smacked the gem across her green cheeks.

“Hold her still.” He requested of his friends, laughing. “You heard the gem whore. She wants to use her mouth to get out of this.”

 

Disgusting! The taste of human cock filled Peridot’s mouth, and the brilliant gem was repulsed almost instantly by it. Her eyes shut tight as it rested on her tongue and began rocking back and forth, stiffening considerably as it drove against her. The sight of their ringleader shoving his cock into Peridot’s mouth seemed to be an invitation for all the others to help themselves as well, and while she was forced to cringe around human meat the men all freely groped and fondled her tiny frame. Hands that so far had been content to hold her in place now moved to grasp at her corners and her curves, squeezing at what counted for breasts on her tiny frame and groping at her ass and beyond. Repulsed beyond measure, Peridot did her best to thrash against their hands but was utterly overwhelmed, forced to endure while they probed at her body underneath the layer of clothing. Gem bodies were mere constructs of physical light and the illusion of clothes was a part of that; making it just as easy to peel away. While Peridot squirmed she could feel her outfit be ripped from her body, torn rather than removed by a dozen groping, squeezing hands.

And all the while she could do nothing but rest there in their grip, her mouth wrapped around the thick, disgusting cock of a filthy human. Tears were already forming in her eyes as she glared up at him, nothing but pure and distilled hatred in her eyes while her lips wrapped around his shaft. Lines of drool escaped the corners of her mouth from his already vigorous thrusting, and from time to time he made sure to plunge his member so deep down the green gem’s throat that she started to cough and gag against it. Her body retched, tensing up and shuddering from the vile experience, but she knew deep down that it would only get worse. Their words were an assurance of that fact, each one of them enthusiastically boasting about their intentions.

“She’s so fucking tiny!” One of them grinned, as he tightly squeezed Peridot’s ass. “I can’t wait to see what that pussy feels like!”

“I’ve always hated these fucking things!” Another laughed. “But I’ve always wanted to fuck one in the ass, too, haha.”

“She’s sucking me down pretty well.” The man throating Peridot boasted with a wide smile spread over her face. “Always knew these fucking gems were whores deep down. Built for fucking.”

Under normal circumstances Peridot would’ve explained that her function was not; in fact, for fucking, but for technical services on the Homeworld. Unfortunately a logical explanation would’ve been wasted on these primates, and her mouth was already too full to speak anyway. She didn’t have time to dwell on that thought as one of the men finally couldn’t resist the urge to plunge into her tight green pussy, and soon she felt herself suspended by the waist while someone closed in behind her. Her eyes went wide, and though she tried to steel herself with a panicked look wrapped around human cock, nothing could quite prepare her for just how big it would be. With one sudden and fierce shove the human crammed his cock into Peridot’s cunt, plunging down to the hilt with one push and openly moaning into the air.

“Oh...oh fucking hell!” He boasted, and started to thrust even while Peridot screamed around her mouthful of cock. “I...I knew the cunt would be tight, but...fuuuck!”

And there the brilliant gem remained, spitroasted between two humans and her tiny body suspended between them. A few men still had hands on her breasts or her hair, but for the most part it was the effort of those two disgusting cocks that held her up, one shoved into each end. They moved in precision to claim her two holes, each one jamming into that wet, tight entrance with maximum force and efficiency. It was almost admirable, from a mechanical standpoint, but utterly revolting to every sense the gem had.

It took far, far too long by Peridot’s estimation for either of the two men to reach climax, but in truth it had been less than a moment or two. How could they resist, when wrapped up in the grip of something so hot, wet, and tiny? The man that filled her mouth came first and when he did her cheeks puffed out from the sudden force, her senses flooding with revolting human cream that was simply too much for her to hold. The man filling her mouth merely held her hair tight, and when she gave him a pathetic look he merely laughed in dominant glee.

“I’m not pulling out until you swallow, bitch.” He grinned, watching as the gem’s puffy cheeks shivered at his lap. “Better get used to it, you’ll be drinking gallons of human cum tonight.”

Peridot resisted for the moment, but when the human fucking her from behind started to hit his peak there was simply too much for her to endure. He thrust his cock deep into her pussy and unloaded a similar torrent of cum, squirting his cream deep inside of her tender gem fuckhole. It was a disgusting warmth that rushed into her and she so desired the chance to scream that she tightened her throat and swallowed down the load in her mouth, only so she could break her lips away from that cock and call out in sobbing sorrow.

“Waaaaaaugh, nooo-ooof!” Even her call didn’t last for long, because as soon as the two men had finished cumming they simply stepped away and allowed her tiny body to fall to the ground. The durable Peridot landed hard against the concrete below, cum drooling from her mouth and her tightly filled pussy, and when she looked back up she saw a sea of hungry men with throbbing cocks standing over her. Her throat tightened, her body shivered in fear, and she gave a slow swallow of nervousness that was unfortunately flavored with cum.

“P...Please...don’t...not anymore…”

“Gem whore.” One of them chuckled as he stepped up, slowly kneeling down to thread his fingers into Peridot’s hair. “We’re just getting started.”

\--

How much cock could be stuffed into a tiny green gem? The dozen men in the warehouse were going to find out. No sooner did Peridot hit the ground in a whimpering mess where they upon her once more, pulling her into one of their laps while the men all argued over who got to fuck her where. She was discussed in their midst like nothing more than a piece of meat, and every time she dared to open her mouth it was stuffed with another disgusting human cock to remind her it was the only thing she was good for. Soon Peridot was rammed onto a stiff cock straight into her ass, and no sooner did it fill her did another one claim her pussy. From that point her mind became a little hazy; overwhelmed by the fear and the tension in the air, and she was left completely helpless in the sea of toned, powerful humans. They had the numbers, they had the height, and they had the callous, cruel desires to use this gem slut purely for their pleasure.

While cocks pistoned in and out of Peridot’s lower holes, the men taunted and laughed at her. Peridot’s natural durability soon became something she was regretting, as one man lowered a hand and slapped against a noticeable bulge in her belly. Her tiny green body was stretching around those cocks as much as it was able, and every time the two thrust inside her belly stretched out accordingly. Still she couldn’t cry out or beg for the taste of dick resting on her tongue, and it seemed like every time she turned her head from side to side another slimy, wet member smacked against her flesh. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she was fucked and filled amidst the horde, and true to the leader’s words just a few moments ago they were only getting started. Fresh rushes of cum came to Peridot as she was pinned between them, flooding her pussy and even her ass in a perfect harmony, while yet another man forced her to swallow his filthy white cream. She gagged. She coughed. She cursed the day she had ever met humans. But she did not escape.

More men were waiting to be serviced, and that tiny piece of green fuckmeat was handed off to another pair that had a truly inspired idea. While they held Peridot’s sweat-covered and well-fucked body in between them, they lifted her legs up high enough so that their cocks could ease towards the same hole. Soon they were packed in side by side inside of her tiny pussy, and her belly bulged doubly so while they began to drill. Peridot’s mouth was finally free of cock but even then she couldn’t scream; so shocked by the ache in her pussy and the overwhelming force of the men that her breath couldn’t find itself.

“Haha! Look at her face! Think she’ll, shit, what was it called? Poof?”

“Nah, these alien bitches can take it.” One of them responded to his friend, a heavy cruelty in his tone. “You don’t gotta be gentle. And even if she does poof, just put the gem in your pocket and walk out. We can do it all over again when she reforms!” Humans had learned well gem anatomy, but they clearly didn’t respect it. As Peridot’s pussy was stretched around two massive members she gave another strangled cry, and with her stomach stretched to capacity she felt them both cum inside of her once more. Four loads in her pussy by now, and she felt like every inch of her insides had been disgustingly coated with the white ink of lesser beings. It made her sick how it dripped from her tiny green fuckhole as they pulled back, and her stomach turned as they simply handed her off for more. There wasn’t much strength left inside of her to cry anymore; just whimper as she was handed around like a brazen slut to be used and enjoyed.

If only she was a Jasper...or a Lapis...or any of the Homeworld gems that were strong enough to fight back. Her powers were useless there; however, and no amount of calculation could save her. All she could do as the men handed her from one to the other to give her a hard drilling was hang on as best she could, and start to come to terms with it all.

In this case, gems were certainly the inferior race.

For almost two hours the men fucked her, violating the tiny green gem in as many ways as they could imagine. They forced Peridot to throat their cocks, made her cough and sputter with the sticky mess of their cum, and they had filled her pussy and ass more times than she could remember. Every time Peridot moved she felt that creamy white substance shifting around inside of her, a constant reminder of her new role as a human cum dumpster. At one point the men had even ripped free her visor so they could take turns cumming on her gem at her forehead, squirting load after load on the most sacred piece of gem anatomy.

And it was there on her knees, with cum rolling down her face after that dismissive behavior, that something within her started to click.

This...this wasn’t so bad, was it? The way the men were thrusting, it was all very mechanical and predictable. Cock goes in, cock goes out. After meeting a prerequisite number of thrusts it dispensed a lubricant that served a functional purpose in human anatomy. And even though she couldn’t meet that same purpose, she could still be used as experimentation and relief. There was a science to it all. An almost beautiful, harmonic rhythm.

Or at least, that was what the dwindling logical part of Peridot told herself to accept the fact that she was enjoying it.

“More...more inside me...please...I’m still not full…” Were those truly her words? She could hardly imagine saying them, but there they were. As a particularly thick, dark-skinned human fucked into her pussy with merciless aggression, she howled and writhed around while making a show of herself. She squeezed her own tiny breasts, sucked her fingers of the sticky mess of white cum, and even pawed at any cock that drew near enough to her mouth to lick. And through it all she begged, she pleaded, though this time her tone had changed. “There’s...there’s still room inside! I can handle more! Peridots are durable!”

They were indeed, though only physically. The more men that came inside of her the more Peridot’s own body tensed in a unique pleasure, something she hadn’t experienced before the humans had pulled her into the warehouse. The gem’s first orgasms were held there within that warehouse, and each one made her want to explore that new sensation more and more. Every cock was a new experience, every taste of cum was a new delight, and every man there was just so happy and eager to use their little green cunt. Whether it was a self-defense mechanism or true unbridled desire Peridot couldn’t be sure; she had long since lost the mental acuity to discern such things, but she knew that by the very end she was enjoying it. Every taste, every thrust, and every dismissive word from her new human masters.

“Yes...yes...I’m meant for this...only thing I’m good for…” She was crying, though it was hard to tell with all of the cum smearing her face. “...I finally know what Peridots are good for…”

“Glad you finally get it, slut.” The leader of the men had laughed in that moment, and took the time to slap his thick, meaty length back and forth across Peridot’s cheek. “But how about you call one of your slut gem friends? Wouldn’t they like to have some fun, too?”

Peridot, naked and filled with cum to a point of madness, simply trembled and smiled with a sudden nod. If Peridots were meant to be fucked, how likely was it that the purpose of other gems was to be human cumsluts, too? One name came to Peridot’s mind as she prepared to call for a friend. 

Pearl. If there was ever a gem that would enjoy living as the submissive, pathetic piece of fuckmeat to a gang of horny humans, it was her. She could only imagine just how Pearl would thank her, once she found her true calling in the universe.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! >.> I love Peridot. She's my favorite gem by far, and this is muuuuuuch meaner treatment than she deserves. But I also thought it was a fun story to write. So yes. I am horrible.


End file.
